Zamigo Desperado
Zamigo Desperado is the marksman of Interdimensional Crime Group Zwick Gangster who was responsible for the rise of the Atomic Blitz Rangers after he abducted their loved ones, and worst of all as the man who murdered Atomic Blitz Rangers’ ally Commander Madakko off-screen. Character History One year prior to the formation of the Atomic Blitz Rangers, Zamigo Desperado used his power of freezing to abduct dozens of humans. Among his victims were Monica Rx, the older sister of Karma Rx, Jessa Rhodes's ex-fiancée David Rhodes, and Sheena Ryder's best friend Gina Martinez. The three adult-flim stars were then approached by Nicolette Shea, servant of the descendant of Arsene Lupin, who gave each a Atomic Changer, offering them the task of gathering the Treasure Collection as the Atomic Blitz Rangers, which would give them the power to restore their loved ones. Personality To Be Added Arsenal *'Freeze Cooler': Zamigo Desperado can create a number of ice-based flintlock pistols from the two Zwick Ganster Safes on his thighs. Each pistol created can fire an amber-colored ice pellet which can cause anyone or anything that is struck by it to be encased in ice and shatter, which then can transport the victim or object to another location of Zamigo Desperado's choice. However, when Zamigo Desperado dies, all of the ice-encased victims were returned to their position when frozen and freed from the ice prison. Powers and Abilities *'Portal Creation': Like other Zwick Ganster generals, he could open a portal between his dimension and Earth. *'Cryokinesis': Zamigo Desperado can create, shape and manipulate ice. He claims the ability is his own natural power. He also gained the ability to know the victim informations simply by touching the ice they're encased in. *'Skilled Marksman': Zamigo Desperado is very skilled marksman. During his first encounter with Kairi, he managed to first deliver a shot against the Atomic Blitz Rangers despite the theif having the advantage of having his gun pointed at him. *'Regeneration': Zamigo Desperado Delma can heal himself or regrow a lost appendage. *'Self-Liquefaction': Due to the Escape to the other side/Évade-toi de l’autre côté piece equipped in his safe, he can freely turn his body into green liquid to negate damage. Profile *Height: 200cm *Weight: 220kg *Criminal Record: Multiple accounts of Human Abduction, injunction skin manufacturing transaction *Treasure Collection: Escape to the other side/Évade-toi de l’autre côté Shuriken *Zwick Gangster Safe Location: Left and Right Thighs and Tail-Like Appendage *Password Number:(Left thigh and Right thigh) Not Shown; (Tail-like appendage) 3-3-5 Notes: *Zamigo Desperado's motif is based on a Clione/sea angel, a Cowboy, and Ice. *Zamigo Desperado's human form is reminiscent to a Spanish cowboy: wearing a sombrero, two ponchos sewed together and cowboy boots with spurs. *Zamigo Desperado's third safe access code is a Goroawase pun. It can be read as za (3) - mi (3) - go (5). *Zamigo Desperado is the only general of the Zwick Gangster with a human form. **He also the only general to have both Golden safes and a normal safe. *Zamigo Desperado is the first Zwick Gangster Monster to kill humans off-screen. *Zamigo Desperado is the first Zwick Gangster Monster to have three safes on his body *Zamigo Desperado's habit of whistling a tune could possibly be a nod to Kikaider's main villain Hakaider. *Zamigo Desperado is the only Zwick Gangster general that has not fought against the Patrangers. **Richelle Ryan does not count, since she was DeMasked Doll X when he fought against Zamigo Desperado. *Zamigo Desperado is the only Status Double Gold Gangler that was not enlarged. His Gold safe passcodes weren't shown either. *Zamigo Desperado is also the final member of the Interdimensional Crime Group Zwick Ganster to be destroyed in the series as for Colonel Yaboon, he was arrested and as for Kazemi his fate remains unknown. See Also *Zamigo Delma - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization Category:Transformation period Era